


Just Right

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [27]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Blondie is worried that her MirrorCast isn’t just right anymore. Cupid comes to comfort her.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an anon request from Tumblr! They asked for Cupid/Blondie fluff!

Absentmindedly anxious, Blondie clicked through another page of comments on her MirrorCast. They weren’t comments from her most recent broadcast, though. That episode hadn’t gotten any comments. No likes either. Hardly any views. The blonde haired girl was trying to make herself feel better by reading comments from her earlier episodes, but it was only making her feel worse.

From the bed beside her, Cupid, who had been watching Blondie for quite some time, finally spoke up. “Blondie, you need to stop.”

Glancing over at her girlfriend, Blondie put her MirrorPhone down on her chest. Then, she collapsed into her pillows, completely covering her face. “I’m a failure,” she cried, voice muffled by feathers. Soon, Cupid arrived, pulling the cushions off her head.

“You’re not a failure.”

“Yes, I am!” Blondie wailed. “No one wants to watch _Just Right_ anymore. Everyone hates me.” Eager to go back into hiding, she reached up for her pillows, but Cupid held them out of reach.

“This isn’t like you. You never let the critics get you down.”

“But there are no critics! That’s the problem.” Blondie sighed dramatically. “I don’t know what I’m doing right or wrong anymore, because no one’s watching.”

At this, Cupid softened. Dropping the pillows onto the floor, she scooted in closer to Blondie on the bed. “You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think that your show’s been great. I loved your episode on learning how to talk to trolls.”

A small smile began to creep onto Blondie’s face. “You watched that?”

“Of course. And your one about finding the best food in the Castleteria.”

Now Blondie was smiling even more. “That really was one of my favorites. I think it’s important for people to know where to get good porridge.” Reaching an arm out, she encircled Cupid, who leaned in close. The cherub sighed happily, wings fluttering as she continued to inch nearer.

Finally burying herself into Blondie’s arm, Cupid murmured, “I’ll always watch your show, Blondie.”

Blondie rested her head upon the other girl’s, letting her MirrorPhone fall off her body and onto the bed. If Cupid liked her show, that meant that it was still just right, and Blondie was more than satisfied. The likes and comments mattered less now that she knew that the the only girl who really mattered still believed in her.


End file.
